


Loyalty

by mitunadecaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Loss, Identity Issues, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sadstuck, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunadecaptor/pseuds/mitunadecaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus and Kankri were so happy, together. Until Cronus had pushed him away. Cronus never saw Kankri agian, until now that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> (( Btw, trolls and human live together on a planet, even if the trolls are dead :P ))

   

      Cronus sighed as he sat in his hive, alone, just like every night before that. He didnt want to admit it, but he was a screw up. He pushed the person he loved away. Now he cant find them. Cronus had always tried texting Kankri, for the first few years, they were read, but never awnsered. But ever since, they havent been read. Cronus sent Kankri a text message every day, hoping that one day. Just maybe, Kankri might read one. As Cronus held his phone, typing out his same message. "Im sorry, please come back." He knew it seemed desperate, but he wanted Kankri back more than anything. 

      However, Kankri did read the text every day, but stopped when all of them started becoming the same message. True, he felt bad for leaving Cronus, but he didnt care. He was older, and much more mature. He wasnt as reckless anymore, he knew what was right and what wasnt. And the truth? Cronus wasnt good for him, he knew that. Kankri sat on his couch, staring at the screen and waiting for the same text he recived everyday. Kankri wasnt normally the kind of person who would enjoy other peoples pain, but seeing Cronus beg just made him laugh. But as seconds turned to minutes, minutes into hours. Finally, kankri got worried. Sure he didnt care much for cronus. But usually he would get a text by now.

   Cronus layed quietly on the couch, feeling like he could just lay there and rot. His cheeks were stained in violet tears like they were most nights that he would stay and sulk in the hive. He wanted nothing more than a hello. He slowly deleted his normal text and decided somthing diffrent. He quickly started the message and sent. " ** _Im sorry. Goodbye."_** He wanted to dissapear. To be gone. Cronus stood up and headed to the bathroom to look at himeself.

   Cronus hissed in discust at who he saw in the mirror. Cronus had went through many rages during his waiting periods and had already made 3 hospital trips in the last month. He looked horrible but needed more food. He couldnt survive in the ghost like world without it. Cronus was missing a horn, he knew it wouldnt grow back and he looked horrible because of it. His teeth were filed sharp and his fins were gone. He looked barely like a troll. More like a monster that you would see in horror movies. He let out a soft sigh and grabbed his last horn. It was the last thing keeping him from looking partially human. Other than his gray skin which he could cover with human concealer.

   He quickly grabbed a cloth and put it in his mouth to muffle any noise he made. And with that, **SNAP,** He dropped the horn on the ground and looked at himself. He smiled when he saw half of what he wanted to be. He let out a few chuckled before reaching over to the concealer. He was going to look human, and go be with the humans.

   Kankri read the message and tilted his head slightly. He was confused by it but could easily shrug it off. He got up from his seat and decided to go get coffee. And probably bring one back for porrim who was currently tending to Aranea. Who was currently sick. It was a nice day so he figured he could just go in his normal attire. He walked over to the door and placed his shoes on. Walking down the road to the main town. It was a nice saturday afternoon so there were many people outside. He was reading on his way down to the starbucks since he knew where it was without even looking.

  


End file.
